PREVIEW: The Shadow With A Thousand Identities
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: the story says it only tells in ancient term told through passing decades. The real story is laid in the adventure the chosen souls travel down from east to west and north to south for they each tell their lives, their story. A story of... just a preview but will give the general idea of this fanfic. come and read inside for more


**YO MINA! this is only a preview of what I plan to write in the future and was wondering of what you guys though of it **

**(Song: "Still Alive" by Lisa Miskovsky)**

**well I hope guys enjoy this creative idea of mine **

* * *

><p><em>Once the world lived in eternal balance, a balance between the sun and the moon, the power between the flames and the corrupted darkness….such power that needed guidance over. Task given from the ancient spirits was handed over to the guardians of that world, a world called the 'earthen ring' beauty that thrived as the silver lining between the separate worlds. <em>

_**I have changed I have changed Just like you Just like you**_

_But those ancient warriors long since breathed upon the 'earthen ring', for they had given it up, to stop the destruction that inflicted thousand years ago._

**For how long? For how long Must I wait? I know there's something wrong**

**Your concrete heart isn't beating And you've tried to Make it come alive**

_But as thunder struck, everything fell in burning pits of tainted light and sank into the bottomless inked ocean. Beasts of tainted blood, cults formed through forbidden knowledge, rifts of forgotten souls burns through negative insight…..everything pouring out from the metallic prism._

**No shadows Just red lights Now I'm here to rescue you, oh oh...**

**Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh**

**Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh**

_Casting over forgotten whispers that dance in chanting worshipers, as the core of destruction slithers in rotten flesh stitched beneath toxic scales, bearing violet venom, with bone sculptured claws. Staring eye to eye was like staring into a world beyond death itself….for there was no world, no death, no life! just emptiness..._A void__

**So silent No violence But inside my head So loud and clear**

**You're screaming You're screaming Covered up with a smile I've learned to fear**

**Just sunshine And blue sky Is this all we get for living here?**

___As the elements of the southern lights dance in spectacular colours, breathing wisdom sung by the ancients, humming through the wind. heat beats with the rain, changes with the shaping earth...as the flames held hidden majestic orbs.___

**Come fire Come fire Let it burn and love come racing through**

_The prophecies spoke in stone, where's Destiney's will triggers upon force as rusted gears began to grinned against the fabric of all worlds, turning the once broken clock to tick once more…_Shattering reality. __

**Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh**

**I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh**

_For even the gods had long forsaken their own grave, as angels only pray in unholy night and give purpose to unshutter daggers, while the demons cry thee heavens voiceless instruments. _

**I've learned to lose I've learned to win I've turned my face against the wind**

_Isolated souls of the chosen prophecy, struggles in tangled threads of colours each utilizing the bounded souls to their fated choices, choices made through….truth, lies, betrayal, death, broken glass…..broken to the very soul. But shall those heroes take upon this fate for they are the only ones capable of doing so, the only ones chosen._

**I will move fast I will move slow Take me where I have to go**

**Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh **

_ For thee feared blessed stone gave forging words…_

_"The truth shall shatter lies, and become new lies, for mortal eyes lived far too long in hollow prays"_

_And so the story says it only tells in ancient term told through passing decades. The real story is laid in the adventure the chosen souls travel down from east to west and north to south for they each tell their lives, their story. A story of…_

**Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I cannot apologize, no oh oh**

* * *

><p><strong>review <strong>

**thankyou for reading **


End file.
